List of Blue's Clues
Season 1 (1998-99) *Episode 1: Snack Time (September 8, 1998) *Episode 2: What Time Is It For Blue? (September 16, 1998) *Episode 3: Mailbox's Birthday (September 23, 1998) *Episode 4: Blue's Story Time (September 30, 1998) *Episode 5: What Does Blue Need? (October 6, 1998) *Episode 6: Blue's Favorite Song (October 15, 1998) *Episode 7: Adventures in Art (November 25, 1998) *Episode 8: Blue Goes to the Beach (December 2, 1998) *Episode 9: Pretend Time (December 16, 1998) *Episode 10: A Snowy Day (December 23, 1998) *Episode 11: The Trying Game (January 6, 1999) *Episode 12: Blue Wants to Play A Game (March 16, 1999) *Episode 13: The Grow Show (April 21, 1999) *Episode 14: Blue Wants to Play A Song Game (April 28, 1999) *Episode 15: Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (October 6, 1999) *Episode 16: Magenta Comes Over (October 6, 1999) *Episode 17: What Does Blue Wanna Make? (October 13, 1999) *Episode 18: Blue's News (October 20, 1999) *Episode 19: What is Blue Afraid Of? (October 27, 1999) *Episode 20: What Story Does Blue Wanna Play? (November 10, 1999) Season 2 (1999-2001) *Episode 1: Angelica Gets The Sniffles (December 8, 1999) *Episode 2: What Does Blue Wanna Build? (December 15, 1999) *Episode 3: Blue's Senses (March 30, 2000) *Episode 4: What Experiment Does Blue Wanna Try? (April 6, 2000) *Episode 5: What Does Blue Wanna Make Out Of Recycled Things? (May 18, 2000) *Episode 6: What Was Blue's Dream About? (May 25, 2000) *Episode 7: Blue's ABCs (June 8, 2000) *Episode 8: Math! (June 15, 2000) *Episode 9: Blue's Big Birthday (March 15, 2001) *Episode 10: What Does Blue Wanna Do With Her Drawing? (May 12, 2001) *Episode 11: What Does Blue Wanna Do On This Rainy Day? (May 19, 2001) *Episode 12: Blue's Surprise at 2:00 (May 26, 2001) *Episode 13: The Lost Episode (July 28, 2001) *Episode 14: Blue's Sad Day (September 1, 2001) *Episode 15: What Game Does Blue Wanna Learn? (October 13, 2001) *Episode 16: What Did Blue See? (October 27, 2001) *Episode 17: Nurture! (November 3, 2001) *Episode 18: Blue is Frustrated (November 10, 2001) *Episode 19: What is Blue Trying To Do? (November 17, 2001) *Episode 20: Mechanics! (December 8, 2001) Season 3 (2002-04) *Episode 1: Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (March 17, 2002) *Episode 2: Art Appreciation (April 26, 2002) *Episode 3: Weight and Balance (May 10, 2002) *Episode 4: What's That Sound? (June 7, 2002) *Episode 5: Animal Behavior (June 21, 2002) *Episode 6: Thankful (November 15, 2002) *Episode 7: Draw Along with Blue (November 22, 2002) *Episode 8: Hide and Seek (December 13, 2002) *Episode 9: Blue's Big Pajama Party (December 20, 2002) *Episode 10: Blue's Big Holiday (December 25, 2002) *Episode 11: Anatomy (April 10, 2003) *Episode 12: Nature (July 3, 2003) *Episode 13: Signs (August 2, 2003) *Episode 14: Geography (August 9, 2003) *Episode 15: Pool Party (August 16, 2003) *Episode 16: Occupations (August 23, 2003) *Episode 17: What's So Funny? (August 30, 2003) *Episode 18: Blue's Big Mystery (September 25, 2003) *Episode 19: Periwinkle Misses His Friend (October 2, 2003) *Episode 20: Blue's Big Musical (October 6, 2003) *Episode 21: Blue's Big Costume Party (October 16, 2003) *Episode 22: Blue's Play (October 30, 2003) *Episode 23: Inventions (November 6, 2003) *Episode 24: Prehistoric Blue (November 20, 2003) *Episode 25: The Wrong Shirt (November 27, 2003) *Episode 26: Shy (February 12, 2004) *Episode 27: Environments (February 19, 2004) *Episode 28: Blue's Collection (March 11, 2004) *Episode 29: Cafe Blue (March 18, 2004) *Episode 30: Words (April 8, 2004) *Episode 31: Stormy Weather (April 15, 2004) *Episode 32: Magenta Gets Glasses (April 22, 2004) Season 4 (2004-05) *Episode 1: Adventure! (May 6, 2004) *Episode 2: Imagine Nation (May 13, 2004) *Episode 3: The Anything Box (May 20, 2004) *Episode 4: Superfriends (May 27, 2004) *Episode 5: What's New, Blue? (October 8, 2004) *Episode 6: Blue's New Place (October 15, 2004) *Episode 7: Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper Day (October 22, 2004) *Episode 8: The Baby's Here! (October 29, 2004) *Episode 9: Making Changes (November 5, 2004) *Episode 10: Bugs! (November 12, 2004) *Episode 11: Un Dia Con Plum! (November 19, 2004) *Episode 12: What's Inside? (November 26, 2004) *Episode 13: Blocks (December 3, 2004) *Episode 14: Something To Do Blue (January 14, 2005) *Episode 15: Blue's School (January 21, 2005) *Episode 16: Let's Boogie (January 28, 2005) *Episode 17: Puppets (February 25, 2005) *Episode 18: Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (March 18, 2005) *Episode 19: Rhyme Time (March 25, 2005) *Episode 20: Blue's Book Nook (April 8, 2005) *Episode 21: Let's Plant (April 22, 2005) *Episode 22: I'm So Happy (April 30, 2005) Season 5 (2005-06) *Episode 1: The Big Book About Us (May 6, 2005) *Episode 2: Shape Searchers (May 13, 2005) *Episode 3: The Boat Float (May 20, 2005) *Episode 4: The Scavenger Hunt (May 27, 2005) *Episode 5: A Brand New Game (July 8, 2005) *Episode 6: Surprise Guest (July 15, 2005) *Episode 7: Can You Help? (August 5, 2005) *Episode 8: The Snack Chart (August 12, 2005) *Episode 9: Colors Everywhere (August 19, 2005) *Episode 10: Playing Store (October 7, 2005) *Episode 11: Patience (October 14, 2005) *Episode 12: Contraptions (November 25, 2005) *Episode 13: Blue's Big Band (December 9, 2005) *Episode 14: Alphabet Train (December 16, 2005) *Episode 15: Angelica's Surprise Party (January 13, 2006) *Episode 16: Bedtime Business (January 20, 2006) *Episode 17: Blue Goes to the Doctor (February 17, 2006) *Episode 18: Numbers Everywhere (March 3, 2006) *Episode 19: Up, Down, All Around! (March 10, 2006) *Episode 20: The Story Wall (April 28, 2006) *Episode 21: Dress Up Day (May 12, 2006) *Episode 22: Blue's Prediction (May 19, 2006) *Episode 23: Let's Write (August 11, 2006) *Episode 24: Magenta's Messages (August 18, 2006) *Episode 25: Body Language (September 1, 2006) *Episode 26: I Did That! (September 8, 2006) *Episode 27: Look Carefully... (September 15, 2006) *Episode 28: Morning Music (September 22, 2006) *Episode 29: Animals in Our House? (September 29, 2006) *Episode 30: Blue's Big Car Trip (November 10, 2006) *Episode 31: Our Neighborhood Festival (December 2, 2006) *Episode 32: Blue Takes You To School (December 9, 2006) *Episode 33: Meet Polka Dots (December 16, 2006) Season 6 (2007-08) *Episode 1: The Legend of The Blue Puppy (February 10, 2007) *Episode 2: Love Day (February 14, 2007) *Episode 3: Blue's Wishes (February 17, 2007) *Episode 4: Angelica's Clues (February 24, 2007) *Episode 5: Playdates (March 3, 2007) *Episode 6: Soccer Practice (April 7, 2007) *Episode 7: The Fairy Tale Ball (April 14, 2007) *Episode 8: Skidoo Adventure (April 21, 2007) *Episode 9: Bluestock (May 12, 2007) *Episode 10: Meet Blue's Baby Brother (August 9, 2008) Films *They filmed was only in the green screen. *In the series, They filmed in 1997 to 2007. *Season 1 was filmed in July 1997 to May 1998. *Season 2 was filmed in Late 1998 to Early 2000. *Season 3 was filmed in Early 2001 to Late 2002. *Season 4 was filmed in Late 2002 to Early 2004. *Season 5 was filmed in July 2004 to July 2005. *Season 6 was filmed in July 2006 to Early 2007. Credits In the credits, They are bloopers from every episode. Logos *Klasky Csupo (Graffiti) from Episodes 1 to 5. from September 8, 1998 to October 6, 1998. *Klasky Csupo (Robot) from Early Season 1 Episodes to Season 6. from October 15, 1998 to August 9, 2008. *Nickelodeon (Haypile)/Nick Jr. (People Holding Hands) from Season 1. *Nickelodeon (Bone)/Nick Jr. (Bears) from Season 2. *Nickelodeon (Jack)/Nick Jr. (Butterfiles) #1 from Season 3. *Nickelodeon (Planet)/Nick Jr. (Elephants) #2 from Season 4. *Nickelodeon (Splat)/Nick Jr. (Frogs) from Season 5. *Nickelodeon (Splat) #2/Nick Jr. (Buttefiles) #2 from Season 6. Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Rugrats TV Show Spoofs